Forever Silver
by ElfFlame
Summary: Silver comes to visit Draco one day. SSDM Warnings: Incestuous leanings, implied chan , implied noncon, character death
1. 1

A/N: Well, here it is. It took me a while, but it's completely finished. The piece was so long that I've split it into seven chapters, plus the epilogue. The epilogue should be considered the epilogue to the entire series, as it otherwise breaks the pattern of seeing Lucius one last time at the end.

Great thanks go to everyone who ever reviewed the first two pieces, and even more to Dark Angel, who beta'd this for me from the very beginning, and to Xanateria, who beta'd this last one spur of the moment. Both kept me from abandoning this story entirely, and their comments really made this a better fic.

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

1

Draco sighed and laid down his pen. It was done. The papers were all signed. In the morning, he'd deliver them to his solicitor, Daniel Petty, and then within another day, Silver would be officially recognized as his brother. And he'd never have to think about him again.

Draco stood up, and crossed the room to make himself a drink. He still had trouble believing his father had actually made a clone of him. Or that he'd lusted over his son. Discovering Silver at Snape Manor and learning the truth of his existence had torn Draco's world apart. Not to mention his heart. If he couldn't have Snape, at least he could drown his sorrows, right? But before he reached the cabinet where the alcohol was stored, a house-elf entered.

"Master Malfoy, there bees a person to see you here, sir," it squeaked at him.

Draco turned from the cabinet. "Show them in." His drink could wait a few more minutes, he supposed. However, when his guest entered the room, he wished he'd gotten his drink after all. "Silver. How lovely. How did you find my flat anyway? I don't recall giving you my address."

"It wasn't that difficult, Draco. It's not like your address is that much of a secret. And after all, I am a family member."

Draco glowered at him. "Don't remind me. What in the world are you doing here?"

"I know you're not exactly pleased to see me, Draco, but Severus wouldn't come himself, and I'm worried about him."

Draco snarled. "I think Professor Snape is quite old enough to take care of himself," he said. He would have turned back to the cabinet to get that drink, but that would have meant offering Silver one as well, and he didn't want the other man to presume he was at all welcome. It was bad enough knowing Snape had chosen Silver over him. Seeing his twin only made the pain worse. "Give me one good reason not to toss you out of here on your ear," Draco said, scowling.

Silver frowned at that. "Don't you care about him at all, Draco? Perhaps I was mistaken. I just thought you should know that he hasn't quite been himself since he returned from visiting you the day we met."

Draco's eyes narrowed. He recalled the day quite vividly enough without Silver's prodding. "And that is my problem why, exactly?"

"Do you care for him at all, Draco?" Those silver eyes were so familiar, but the emotion in them was not. Pity. And quiet sadness.

Draco turned away. He couldn't see that look coming from what appeared to be his own face. "What does it matter? He has you. He doesn't need my help."

The response was quiet. "And if he did?"

He whirled to look at Silver once more. "I don't share. If he wants you, he can't have me. He knew that. It was his choice, Silver," Draco snarled.

Silver looked at him reproachfully for a moment. "And if he was just protecting me, and didn't realize it until it was too late?"

Draco laughed harshly. "You said it yourself. It's too late. He has you, and he's made his choice."

"Yes, Draco. He has." Those eyes were so sad. "He's chosen you. And I love him enough to want him to have what he wants, even if it means letting him go."

Draco sneered at that. "God, you're worse than Potter. At least I knew to expect this kind of sanctimonious crap from him. Get out of my house. I may have to recognize you as my brother, but I don't have to like you."

"You're right, Draco, you don't. But you don't get it. This isn't about me. If it was, I would have owled you. This is about Severus. You do want him, don't you?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. He's made his choice. And if you know anything about him, you know that means he won't change his mind, even if it destroys him." He felt a pang as he said it. It was true. Not only of Snape, but of Draco himself. He snorted ruefully. Maybe it was something that was trained into them as Slytherins.

"At least go see him, Draco. Please? He's hardly spoken since he came back that day. I'm worried about him."

Draco shook his head. "I don't see how my going to visit would make things better. It would change nothing."

"So go as me."

Draco gazed at Silver, horrified. Just the thought of pretending to be his weak, emotional mirror-image made him ill. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because then you'd see, Draco. You'd know he needs you. I can't let him hurt himself any more. But if you don't want him, I'll just have to find another way to help him. If he'll even allow it."

Draco tried hard to regain his footing. This conversation had been out of his control almost from the very beginning. He twisted his mouth into a grimace. "Then why haven't you already? Why are you here, trying to convince me to go and…" Draco stopped, suddenly uncertain, and hating the feeling. "What exactly is it that you think I'll do? Seduce him? After all, if this did change anything, you'd have no one left."

"Simply because he would choose you doesn't mean I'd have nowhere to go, Draco. I have enough money now to get a place of my own. Who knows? Maybe there's someone else out there for me."

"So you think if I go to Severus that nothing will change? I don't understand you."

"No. I simply think that the two of you have the chance to help each other. And I want that for him." Silver seemed so solemn, Draco couldn't help but calm.

He took a deep breath. "You're so different from me. It's like looking into a mirror that's cracked." He laughed morosely. "I don't know that I can understand this. Especially after father…"

"Don't worry about that. It's over. And I'm still here, aren't I?" Silver smiled softly, his face just a bit sad.

And Draco found himself feeling something he never had before. Compassion. After all, had things been only a little different… "I apologize. For him. Lucius was never a nice man, but I never thought…"

"Like I said," Silver interrupted, "it's over. Don't think about it. You had absolutely nothing to do with it. Thank you for what you have done, though."

Draco was silent for a moment. "You really care for Severus, don't you?"

Sad grey eyes met his gaze solidly. "With every bit of me. He's the first person I cared for who expected nothing from me." Silver was quiet for a moment. "I'd do anything to make him happy."

"Even lose him?" This was a concept that Draco simply couldn't understand.

A sad smile flitted across Silver's face. "I'll never lose him. I'll always have that part of him that he was willing to give. It was just never his heart. And now that belongs to someone else."

Draco twitched at this. A part of him wanted to shove Silver out into the hall. To never see him again. After all, he had won, hadn't he? But no. He was here, telling Draco that Snape hadn't really wanted Silver, but Draco. That Snape's inherent nobility was the only thing keeping him from Draco. That all Draco would need to do was perform a slight deception, and he would know it, too.

Draco looked at Silver, standing in front of him, entirely resolute. Whatever Draco chose, he knew that Silver would not fight him. If he told Silver he was uninterested, and never to return, Silver would do so. But what Draco simply could not wrap his head around was how Silver was willing to give up his lover simply because he wanted another. Another who looked exactly like him.

True, their hair was slightly different, Draco's falling to his shoulders while Silver had retained the cut Draco had used as a boy. And the way they dressed was a great deal more different. Draco took in the loose shirt Silver wore, which, while made of good cloth, was nothing like the hand-stitched shirts he ordered by the dozens from his own personal tailor. The pants, too, he could tell, were something off the rack, rather than fitted. At least these clothes hadn't been covered in splotches of paint, as the others he had been wearing when Draco had first seen him had. He'd since learned that Silver had discovered a talent for art, and even exhibited his paintings in galleries at the town where Snape manor was located. Snape had told Draco that Silver made quite a good living that way.

Could he do this? He wanted Snape, yes. But how could he agree? How could he lower himself that way? And how could he go on once he found out it was true? It would change nothing. Snape would still be with Silver, and Draco would still be without.

But he'd know.

Draco pursed his lips. "What do I have to do?"

Silver smiled. "It's simple. Trade clothes with me. And we'll need to cut your hair…"

Draco made his way to the front door, unlocking it, and trying desperately to appear as though this was something he did every day. Silver had told him that he often went for walks, so Snape would think nothing of it. As he entered the hallway, carefully shutting the door behind him, Snape appeared in the doorway of his study.

"Silver. Good. I was just going to come looking for you."

Draco smiled. "Why? It's not like I haven't gone for a walk alone before, Severus."

Snape smiled. "I am well aware of that, Silver. But I worry sometimes. Come keep me company."

Draco nodded, and followed Snape into his study, suddenly reminded of his days as a student, when Snape had often invited him to study in his office at school so that they could talk. He settled on the couch, and watched Snape as he poured over his notes. Most likely his latest research. He wanted to ask what the project was about, but he knew that Silver was uninterested in potions. As uninterested as Draco himself was in painting. How odd that Silver could be so different from him, and still be his clone.

Snape looked up, and noticed Draco watching him. He smiled. "You haven't looked at me like that in a long time, Silver. What has you suddenly so interested?"

Draco tried to laugh lightly at this, but his heartbeat sped up slightly. He had to be more careful. Snape wouldn't appreciate being tricked this way. "Nothing special. You just look so…fascinating when you're involved in your research. Besides, I've always liked looking at you." He knew this was true. Both Snape and Silver had mentioned it before, though when Snape had mentioned it, it had upset Draco greatly.

"True. But lately, it seems all you want to do is talk about Draco. What has you in such a pleasant mood?"

"It was simply a beautiful day, Severus. And just because you're unwilling to talk about Draco doesn't mean that I shouldn't be allowed to."

Snape sighed. "Silver, we've been over this. I've made my choice. Now, the subject is closed."

"Just answer this me this honestly, and I'll never bother you about him again."

"Silver…" Snape glowered at him.

Draco put on his most innocent look. "Just one. And you'll never hear me say his name again."

"One, and one only. Yes. I care about him greatly. But I already have you. And I refuse to go back on my promises to you. I promised to protect you, if nothing else."

Draco took a deep breath to calm the surge of emotion. "You love him?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Silver…" he said warningly.

"You are the one who answered the question before I asked, Severus."

Snape looked away from him. "It doesn't matter, Silver. I've told you. I will not leave you in danger."

Draco scowled. "What danger could I be in, Severus? I'm safe now. You and Draco made sure of that."

Snape stood up from his desk and moved to the small window that overlooked the garden. "There are still dangers out there, Silver."

"Severus…"

"No…Silver, you don't understand." Snape turned and looked at him sorrowfully. "Lucius would find you."

Draco couldn't stop the laugh at this. "Severus, Lucius is locked in Azkaban. He can't hurt me."

Snape looked at Draco for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "No, Silver, he's very much free. It's why I was so glad to see you were home…"

At this, Draco jumped to his feet. "What? They let him out?"

Snape shook his head. "No, Silver, he escaped. It's why you need to be careful. You're not safe…"

Horror swept over Draco. Silver was alone in his apartment. What if Lucius went there first? "Oh, God! What have I done?" Draco swallowed painfully.

Snape hurried to his side. "Silver? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, staring at Snape, but not quite seeing him. Snape would never trust him again. "No! Oh, God, how could I have been so stupid?"

Snape shook him. "What is it? Stop this!"

His eyes met Snape's, and he felt a flutter in his mind. Snape was reading him. But he didn't have time to let him search for what he needed. "He…we…Oh, God, Snape, he's at my flat!"

The fluttering stopped, and Snape pulled back, scowling. "What are you talking about, Silver?"

"I'm _not _Silver, Damn it! We switched places. He was worried about you! Oh, God…" Draco felt his stomach lurch.

Snape was trembling now. His eyes flashed, but Draco was too caught up in his own horror to worry over what the other man might do. "Take me there now, Draco," he managed through clenched teeth.

The two apparated directly into Draco's flat, and Draco ran straight to the room he had seen Silver in last. "Silver? Where are you?"

They searched the flat for several minutes before Draco noticed the note on his desk. He was afraid to open it, but even more afraid of giving it to Snape to read without knowing the contents. He unfolded it and read:

_Severus & Draco,_

_I am sorry to have deceived you both in this way, but it was better to do so then to have you fight what would have been a loosing battle. Please do not feel guilty about this. It was my choice to return to him. There would have been nothing you could have done. Please take care of each other. Don't fight your feelings on this Severus. You did as much for me as you could, as anyone ever has, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude. Draco, please take care of him. He'll need you when I'm gone._

_Silver _

Draco's eyes blurred as Snape stumbled into the room. "Where could he have gone, Draco?" he asked hoarsely.

Draco met his eyes blindly, and silently handed him the note. He watched as Snape's face collapsed as he read the note. Snape let out a choked, "No," then looked up at Draco. "We have to go to the Manor. I think I know where Lucius would take him." Draco nodded, glad to latch onto any possible way to repair the damage he'd done. The two men disapperated immediately.

The weather at the Manor was blustery and wet, and it seemed to take forever to get from the gate to the front door. Snape burst through the doors and up the stairs, Draco close on his heels. However, when Snape turned towards the guest wing, Draco found himself startled. Surely Lucius would take him to his own room, or even to the dungeons. Why on earth would he keep Silver in the guest wing?

Snape led the way to the best of the guest rooms, and when Draco followed him in, he motioned at Draco to shut the door. What was this? Surely they wouldn't be able to find them this way. All that was here was a bedroom suite with an attached bath. And Lucius and Silver were nowhere in sight. "Severus…"

But Snape motioned him to be quiet, then turned towards the wardrobe across from the bed. He opened the door, and to Draco's surprise, stepped inside, waving Draco to follow. When he entered the wardrobe, he saw that Snape had opened the back of the wardrobe, which revealed a hidden passageway. Snape was moving quietly now, but his steps were long, and Draco hurried after him, his heart beating in his ears. This must have been where Lucius had hidden the boy all these years, Draco thought.

They reached an open doorway, and Snape came to an abrupt stop. Draco moved around him, to find Lucius crouched over Silver on the bed. It was not a pretty sight.

Silver was nude, spread-eagled on the bed, hands and feet tied to the posts of the bed so that he could not move more than an inch in any direction, his entire body covered in marks from Lucius's dagger. Silver's chest was shuddering with deep gasps, obviously trying to hold on to life even as Lucius ran his dagger along his side with a heavy slicing motion, and the two men watched, horrified as more blood spilled out onto the already scarlet counterpane.

Lucius's eyes slowly turned towards the two men who stood frozen in the doorway. He smiled, and a chill ran down Draco's spine. He'd seen that smile so many times when he'd done something that Lucius particularly approved of. Particularly something nasty and underhanded that still allowed him to come out smelling like a rose.

The silence of the room was broken only by Silver's panting breaths, and Draco could see he was in great pain. He couldn't help but wonder how much blood one person could lose before they died.

Lucius stood up, now ignoring Silver entirely. "Hello, Severus, Draco. You're just in time. I thought you both needed to see how I deal with those who betray me…"

Those familiar silver eyes caught Draco's, and then the knife was gone, and in its place, a wand appeared. Lucius turned to Silver, that smug smile still stretched across his features, and whispered, almost lovingly, "Avada Kedavra."

There was a flurry of voices: Silver calling out to Severus, telling him he was sorry, Snape screaming "No!" and over it all, Draco's anguished, "Expelliarmus!" But there was nothing that could prevent the curse from hitting the bound body, and by the time Draco had his father bound, Snape lay beside Silver's too-still body, his long frame wracked with sobs. Silver was gone.

**TBC**


	2. 2

A/N: Second chapter. Yes, I'm posting these fast. It's all done, I just want to take time to go through each chapter separately, so they'll be posted about one a day (unless things distract me).

Again, thank you to Dark Angel and Xanateria. :D

**GaBo0** – I'm sorry. It was his planned fate all along, I'm afraid. There are seven chapters total, so there's plenty of story left. You'll get to see Snape and Draco's reactions. And as for why Silver went back to Lucius, that will come in time as well.

**Darkangelgep** – I'd forgotten to expect this reaction for everyone. I know it's horrible, but really, he would never have had a normal life, and this way Lucius will be properly punished, right?

Thank you both for your reviews, and to everyone reading, I hope you're enjoying. I know it's dark, but it gets better. You've already read the worst.

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

2

Draco stumbled to the bed where Silver's still form lay.

"Severus?" There was no response from the man, who was bent over Silver's form, trying desperately to get a response from him. When nothing appeared to work, the man collapsed over the body, his form shuddering, and Draco decided to let him mourn. There would be time enough for him to recover. After all, he had known Silver for many years, had cared for him for a long time. Draco looked at Silver's face, now slack, as though he were simply asleep, and had to turn away.

He found himself looking into his father's eyes. His father's gleeful eyes. Draco wanted to hurt him. Wanted to tear out each and every strand of that now-shaggy blond hair. "I suppose you're pleased?"

"Of course." Lucius sounded as though he were simply discussing the nights' menu with him. "It was only what they deserved, after all."

"For betraying you with each other? For caring about each other?" Draco bit back a snarl.

"For betraying me, yes. For believing that I could not hurt them. And a warning to you, as well, Draco. Whatever happens, you are mine."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I may have your blood running through my veins, but I was never your belonging, Lucius." He kicked the man's side, then cast a silencing spell on the man. "Enjoy watching them. It'll be the last enjoyment you get, father." With that, he strode quickly from the room, and hurried back the way they had entered. Once in the guest room, he rang for a house-elf.

The house-elf that appeared, whose name he vaguely recalled, was wide-eyed at seeing Draco's scowling face. "Rolie. I need a house-elf to go into the open room down the secret passage from this one. Do you know how to get there?"

The house-elf nodded. "Yes, Master Draco, sir. We is going there often to take care of Master Lucius's Pet before he went away."

Draco curled his lips at the reference to Silver's incarceration at the Manor. "I need you to send one elf down there, to watch my father and make sure he does not escape while I contact the Ministry. I also need this room prepared for the body so that it can be brought here once the Aurors have taken Lucius, and the room next door prepared for Professor Snape. Do you understand?"

The house-elf nodded, its big ears flapping. "Yes, Master Draco."

"I will be speaking to my mother once I have contacted the Aurors, so when you have finished, look for me either in her rooms, or in father's study."

The house-elf nodded, then vanished with a loud snapping sound.

Draco returned to the hidden room, and saw that a house-elf now stood near Lucius, watching him warily. Severus sat on the bed, smoothing Silver's hair from his face. Draco turned away from this mournful picture. He didn't have time to deal with the emotions that rose in him at it. He left the hidden room, then moved down the hall, exiting the guest room quickly and hurried to his father's office, where he quickly contacted the Ministry. The Floo secretary he reached promised that Aurors would be there shortly. Draco thanked her, then shut down the connection. That would probably give him just enough time to deal with his mother. He pondered what he would tell her as he walked down the hall towards his mother's rooms.

Severus needed time. And knowing the Aurors, they'd probably descend on the house, and want to examine it to be sure Lucius had hidden nothing new within its ancient walls. Perhaps it would be best if Narcissa were to visit one of the Villas on the Continent. She would be more comfortable there, and Draco could explain the full details once she returned. Things would be finalized by then.

Now, if only he could convince her. She answered the door quickly to his knock, and though she seemed curious, she accepted his explanation that Lucius had caused trouble again, and he needed her to leave for a while he dealt with the consequences, though she only truly agreed to leave when Draco promised that he would explain everything upon her return.

Their conversation was just about over when Rolie appeared to say that the Aurors had arrived, and Draco left him to help her pack to leave while he went to greet them. When he reached the entrance hall, he was horrified to discover Harry Potter and three aurors standing there.

"Lovely. Potter. It figures they'd send you. Why send any Auror, when they can send you and turn it into a media circus? After all, it's not enough that you were responsible for his incarceration before…"

"I was hardly responsible for the fact that the man took orders from a petty tyrant, Malfoy. Besides, you're the one that called the Ministry. It's obvious you don't want your father running around loose, either."

Draco sneered at that. "Yes, well…" He glowered at the other man. "I expect full secrecy on this matter, Potter. I don't want to be reading about it tomorrow in the Prophet."

"Shouldn't be a problem, Malfoy. I'm not exactly friendly with the staff there, anyway."

Draco looked over at the other Aurors. "You wouldn't do me the favour of having them stay here while you collected him, would you?"

Potter's eyebrow rose at this. "Any particular reason why?"

"Because, Potter, this is a family matter, and there are some things I'd rather be kept private, if you don't mind," he growled.

"That's not exactly protocol, Malfoy…"

"Look, if I offer you my wand in front of them, would that help?"

"I still can't guarantee that you don't have someone waiting for me when we get out of my men's sight."

"Potter," Draco hissed quietly under his breath, pulling him away from the others, "this is a very delicate situation. My father…killed someone." Potter lips thinned at this. "A family member. But…" Draco floundered for a way to explain it that Potter might be sympathetic to. "Look, he's…well, please, I know we're not friends or anything, and I have no right to ask you for any favours, but just this once, take me at my word? I'll do whatever you ask. Just give me this one thing. I want as few people as possible seeing this."

Potter's eyes had narrowed, and Draco felt him measuring him, seeming to carefully weigh his words and actions. Draco hoped that whatever he found would convince him, because he damned well didn't want to put Snape up to the scrutiny of that many strangers at once. Not in the state he was in. And he sure as hell didn't want people seeing Silver if he could help it. Particularly in the state Lucius had left him. It would be bad enough to have Potter there. Strangers would be worse.

After several minutes, Potter seemed to find something in Draco's eyes that convinced him of Draco's sincerity. "Fine, Malfoy. You give me your wand, and you'll explain the situation before we get there, so I know what to expect, got it?"

Draco nodded, relieved. Potter didn't like him or Snape, but he wouldn't blabber, either. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Potter smiled dourly. He turned to one of the other Aurors. "Grimley, you're in charge while I'm gone. If I haven't contacted you within fifteen, contact the Ministry, got it?" Grimley, whose facial expression quite fit his name, nodded. Potter turned back to Draco. "Well? Lead the way."

Draco swallowed his ire at the man for his attitude. It wouldn't do to be seen hitting an Auror in front of his men. He turned and headed up the main stairs, hearing Potter's footsteps behind him. When they reached the landing, Draco waited for Potter to catch up to him, then headed down the hall towards the guest suites.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before trying to explain. "Potter, what I'm about to tell you cannot go any further than you until I have made it public, got it?"

Potter scowled at him. "And what makes you think you're entitled to be treated differently than anyone else, Malfoy?" he sneered the last word.

"This is _not _your average situation, Potter. My father…" His throat closed, and he had to clear his throat and try again. "This isn't just a murder, Potter. My father has broken several severe Wizarding laws that I doubt you've even heard of." Potter snorted at this, but withheld comment. Draco gathered himself once more, and continued. "My father…" how could he put this? He hated being vulnerable in front of Potter, and yet telling him the details would do just that. But he had to know, didn't he? "When I was young, father decided he required a clone of me." Potter stopped walking, and when Draco turned to look at him, his eyes were huge.

"A clone? How is that magic? Sounds more like Science Fiction to me."

"It can be done. Not easily, and usually with very poor results. I shudder to think how long it took him to get it right, but he did."

"So, you've had a clone since you were a kid?" he asked, incredulously.

"I didn't find out about him until a month ago, Potter."

"Your father's been hiding him this whole time?"

Draco looked away from him, sighing. "No. The summer he was arrested, he sent Snape to pick him up. So that if anything happened, no one would find out about him."

"Snape? Professor Snape?"

Draco glowered at him. "Yes, Professor Snape. Do you have a problem with that, Potter?"

"Uh…no, just surprised. So…"

Draco turned from him. "Come on, I'll explain the rest, but we need to go retrieve my father before he manages to break loose. Snape's not in any condition…"

"Your father killed Snape?"

"No, Potter, father killed Silver." Potter looked at him blankly. Draco sighed again. "My clone. Snape named him Silver. He's…grown fond of him."

"'Fond?'" Potter asked, looking slightly ill.

"Potter, are you coming to retrieve my father, or dig up all my family's secrets?" Draco snarled.

Potter sighed. "I'm coming, Malfoy, lead the way."

The rest of their trip was in total silence, with Draco fuming the entire way. When he opened the door to the suite with the secret passage, Potter looked at him strangely, but said nothing. Draco closed the door behind them, and led the way to the wardrobe. When he opened the wardrobe, Potter couldn't restrain himself any longer. "Uh, Malfoy? Is this really the time to be changing clothes?"

Draco ignored him and opened the back of the wardrobe, stepping through, but waiting until Potter, too, had emerged on the other side. This was another reason Draco didn't want the Aurors traipsing about in here. The less people who knew of this passageway, the better. "Through here." He walked along the passage until they reached the still-open door.

The house-elf Draco had originally seen watching his father had been replaced with a new, rather large house-elf that Draco didn't recognize. It was standing over Lucius, glowering at him.

Draco moved into the room and waved at his father. "There he is, Potter. Get him out of here."

But Potter was silent, and didn't move. When Draco turned to look at him, he saw Potter staring at the bed, transfixed in horror at what he saw there. "God, Malfoy," he whispered hoarsely.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Stop staring, Potter. Just take him and leave, all right?"

Potter nodded dumbly, then moved stiffly to Lucius's side, where he grabbed an arm, and pulled the man to his feet. Lucius glowered at him, but Potter seemed lost in thought. He turned to Draco. "Malfoy, there is a bit of paperwork, and we'll need statements…"

Draco cut him off. "I'll meet you outside the room leading to this one. I need to take care of something, all right?"

Potter nodded, and led Lucius's stumbling and still-spell-awkward form away.

Draco turned back to the bed where Snape lay next to Silver, quiet and solemn, running his fingers across Silver's still features. "Professor Snape?" There was no response from the man on the bed. "Severus," Draco whispered, coming closer. "I need to have the house-elves move Silver now…" The dark man gave no indication that he heard even a word. "Severus…"

Draco reached out to touch Snape's shoulder, at which the man jerked away. "No," he growled softly. "No…" He looked down at the thin form beside him, still and pale, almost looking as though he were simply asleep.

"Severus, I know. But we can't do anything more for him here. I'll call…" he thought a moment. Snape wouldn't take well to being told Draco was calling an undertaker, would he? "Someone to take care of him. We want him to look better before…" Draco swallowed. "I'll have the house-elves set him up in the guest-room, and you'll be able to see him as much as you need, before…" Severus's eyes closed at this, which Draco took for agreement.

Draco turned away to talk to the house-elf, that still stood, waiting for further instructions. "Take Silver's body to the guest room. I want at least one house-elf in the room with him at all times. Understood?"

The house elf nodded once, and Silver's body vanished suddenly from the room. Snape sat up jerkily. Draco took his arm. "Come on. I'll go with you."

**TBC **


	3. 3

A/N: There is slash in this chapter, and for those not in the know yet, that means m/m, and yes, it's sex. If you don't like that, don't read it.

Again, thanks to my two lovely betas, Dark Angel & Xanateria.

**Darkangelgep** – Yep, once a day. Enjoy. Sorry you miss Silver, but I couldn't deny Sev and Draco their passion, now, could I:P As for Lucius, believe me, he'll get his…

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

3

Once he had set Snape up in the guest bedroom, he returned to the hallway where Potter was waiting. Those green eyes held pity in them, and it was all Draco could do not to hex him into next week. Good thing he'd already given up his wand. It would hardly help Severus if he were arrested as well… "You wanted something, Potter?"

Potter looked at him warily. "Yeah. I need to take the body and the sheets as well, and we'll need statements from both of you."

Draco stiffened at this. "Severus has just lost him, and you want to take him away and…do what to him? I won't allow it," he growled.

"Malfoy, we need to examine the body. You know, for evidence?"

"Severus is in mourning, Potter. I will not allow you to take the body and make him worse. If you need something, let me know what you need, and I will make sure that our undertaker gets the information for you."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but that's not good enough. We can't be sure that the report he gives us won't be altered in some way."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying, Potter? That Snape or I were involved, and I'm trying to cover it up? You saw him in there! Did that look like a man who'd just killed the person he was mourning? And would I have called the Ministry at all if I'd been involved?"

"Malfoy, calm down. I have to insist. It's procedure."

"Well then damn your procedure! I will _not _allow you to hurt Severus more than he already has been! If a magical document isn't enough, what would be?"

"I'm sorry, but at the very least, we'd need to have one of our people there, but…"

Draco growled. "Fine. But only one, and then they leave, and I want to hear no more about this, Potter."

"Wait a minute. Malfoy, I don't have the authority…"

"Then who does?" Draco hissed at him. "I will not put Severus through more than he has already been through. Up to and including having Silver taken from him. He needs to know that he can say good-bye to him however he needs to, when he needs to."

Potter closed his eyes for a minute, obviously gathering himself. Finally, he spoke, his eyes hard. "All right. I think I can pull a few strings. But if we find anything fishy, Malfoy, the deal's off, and you'll both be put in cells right along Lucius's."

Draco glowered at him, but nodded. "Deal."

"And we'll still need the sheets, and statements from both of you."

"I'll have the house-elves send the sheets to the ministry, but as for the statements, Severus is in no condition to answer any questions right now, and I need to deal with a few legal matters, and calling the undertaker. Can they wait?"

Potter's lips thinned. "I suppose. But the sooner the better, Malfoy. The longer your father sits in the holding cells, the more chance he'll have to escape again. I want to close this case so we can send him back up to Azkaban and have done with it."

"For once, we're in agreement, Potter. We'll come in as soon as I can get him to respond, all right? I'm not sure how long that will be, but hopefully it won't be too long."

Potter nodded. "Contact us when you have your undertaker coming in, and we'll send along our specialist. It won't take much. Just a few spells to verify what happened, and to verify his identity."

Draco felt a moment of panic at that. Silver was his clone, and didn't yet exist, as far as the wizarding world knew. "How will he be entered in your report, Potter?"

Potter looked at him startled. "I…that hadn't even occurred to me, Malfoy. But I guess that depends on you, really. How do you want me to identify him?"

"I've been working on papers to have him recognized as my twin brother. That would be…acceptable, I suppose."

Potter nodded. "It will also explain why he'll scan as you." He sighed. "Did you want me to wait until you've filed the papers before turning in my report?"

A wave of gratitude swept over him that this man, who had once been the bane of his existence, was willing to put his job on the line to help him. He smiled sadly at him. "I'd appreciate that, Potter. I'll send off the paperwork tonight, and it shouldn't take my solicitor more than a day to file them, all right?"

Potter's grateful smile made him wonder what their school lives might have been like had they somehow managed to be friends. "Thanks, Malfoy. Guess I'll see you soon." He hesitated for a moment before digging into his pocket and retrieving Draco's wand, handing it to him handle-end first. Draco was rather shocked at the trust this showed. Then, smiling, he turned and made his way down the hall, Draco watching until he was out of sight.

Draco turned back to the door, his hand to the handle before the memory of Severus stroking Silver's hair from his face caused him to turn away once more. He would let Severus have some time alone with Silver. It wouldn't be long before all he had to remember him was a cold marble slab. Better to deal with other matters and return later to make sure he had eaten, and to coax him into sleep.

He returned to his father's study, where he contacted Daniel, and asked him to stop by the flat to pick up the papers so that he could file them the next day. Daniel assured him he would make sure they were filed immediately, and hurried off to pick them up.

Draco then flooed the only undertaker his family had ever used: Mr Threnody. Draco had no idea how old the man was, but he knew he'd buried at least three generations of Malfoys so far. He asked the man to come to deal with the body in the morning, and told him he hoped the man would accept assistance, as a forensic healer would need to be on hand to collect evidence. Mr. Threnody simply nodded calm as ever, and told him he would be there with a slight smile on his face. Once Draco had shut off the floo, he couldn't help but shudder. The man never seemed quite all there to Draco. Perhaps it was the fact that he spent so much more time among the dead than the living. Nothing seemed to ruffle the man. It was just eerie.

Draco was at a loss as to what to do after that, so he decided to see if Narcissa had left yet. He called for Rolie, who assured him that "Mistress Narcissa be on her way to Naxos, Master Draco."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, Rolie. Make sure some dinner is sent up to Professor Snape. I don't think he'll be up to leaving Silver just yet."

Rolie smiled. "Yes, Master Draco, is already taken care of."

"I'll be having dinner in the small dining room. Something simple. A salad, perhaps. And maybe one of the dryer whites with it."

Rolie nodded. "Yes, Master Draco." Then he vanished once more.

Draco sat in the study for a good while longer, simply looking around him and recalling the time he had spent here with his father. Certainly not all the memories were happy ones, but there were enough fond memories of the room to make Draco sad at the loss of innocence. He missed the lack of knowledge that he'd had about his father then. Then, his father could do no wrong. He was perfect, powerful, and everything Draco had wanted to be when he grew up. Now he realized that even then, his father had been far from stable. To have kept a clone of his son to do such things with…Draco shuddered at the thought. His father had been a consummate actor, he had to give him that.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Draco stood and left the room once more, checking on Severus and Silver before heading down to dinner. There was a plate of food, totally untouched, by the bedside, and Draco hoped that the man would eat at least a little. Turning away from the room, Draco sighed. He knew it would take time, but he hated to see Severus in such pain. He wished that he could do something for the man.

Dinner was quiet and dull. Draco was unable to keep the stream of images from flashing through his mind. Meeting Silver for the first time. The knowledge of who he was, who had made him. The man who had called Draco Silver once, at the age of eight. Silver's face…was it really just this morning that he'd come to Draco's flat, supposedly to help Severus? He remembered the sadness in his clone's eyes. Had he already been planning then to return to Lucius? Had he known Lucius was waiting for him? Or had Lucius come to the flat, and found Silver there, knowing immediately who he was? How had Lucius gotten Silver here? And why, if the note was how it had sounded, had Silver gone to him willingly? And then, the unfolding horror. Knowing Lucius had him, moving quickly through the Manor, and the horrible image of Lucius and Silver on the bloody bed. The green light that had taken Silver's life. Severus. Would he ever be the same?

Draco left his plate half-full, and went upstairs. There was nothing he could do further at the moment, so he might as well go to sleep. There would be more than enough to deal with in the morning.

His room was just as he had left it the last time he had visited the Manor, and he gratefully undressed and climbed into bed wearing nothing more than his underwear. He fell asleep almost instantly, the stress of the day quickly overtaking him.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep when the sound of his door opening woke him. He scrabbled for his wand, lighting it only to see Snape standing by the now-closed door.

"Severus?" he asked, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

The man's black eyes raked his half-covered form as he approached. "May I?" he asked in a low whisper.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Surely Snape wasn't suggesting… "O—of course, Severus." He moved slightly to scoot over, but Snape had already crossed the room, and caught his arm before he could shift.

"Please." The word was soft, but unmistakable.

Even in the darkness of the room, Draco could see Snape's eyes glint with a whirlwind of need and pain. He had never seen so much emotion in the man's eyes before. "Is this wise?"

"Please. I just need to forget."

Draco pulled away from his grasp carefully. "Severus…I won't be his substitute. I understand if you don't wish to be alone, but…"

Snape crawled onto the bed, and bent over Draco. "Just one night. I will not ask more…" The whispered words tickled Draco's mouth, and he was unable to keep himself from pressing forward to meet Severus's lips. Long, slender arms enveloped him, and all his breath was gone. He knew this was wrong. Silver had not even been dead a day, but he couldn't deny that he wanted it. Not with Severus right here.

Severus lay out along Draco's body, nipping at his neck, and suddenly Draco was unable to do more than whimper. He wasn't even quite sure when Severus's robe had disappeared, or when the man had done away with his underwear, but he didn't care, so long as that hot mouth stayed at his neck, and those fingers kept doing what they were doing. Then Severus shifted so that his mouth left a trail along Draco's collar bone, and licked his way down to his nipples, and Draco had never truly understood before just how marvelous a mouth on his nipples could feel. "Please, Severus…" he moaned, though he wasn't too sure exactly what he was asking the man to do.

But Severus seemed to know exactly what he wanted, as his weight shifted, his knee sliding between Draco's legs, and those clever fingers shifting lower, causing Draco to gasp when they reached their goal. Severus muttered something into Draco's chest, and then a cool slickness filled him, and Draco threw back his head as Severus continued with his ministrations.

"Yes…" he whispered, his breath coming thick and heavy. Had this really felt so wonderful the first time? Draco couldn't remember feeling quite so overwhelmed that first time, but that thing Severus's tongue was doing to his navel was causing any memory of it to fly entirely from his mind.

Draco spread his legs wider, loving the sensations Severus was causing. "More, please," he sighed, and Severus complied, causing Draco to shudder even more. . "Oh, gods. Please…" And then Severus's lips surrounded him, and the pressure was too much causing Draco to shout as he released.

And then Severus shifted once more, and took him, causing Draco, still recovering, to groan. He opened his eyes to see that Severus was looking down at him. Draco reached a hand out to smooth the hair from the other man's face, but the hand was snatched and pinned to the bed as Severus clenched his teeth almost in pain. His eyes narrowed almost to the point that they looked closed, but for the dark glint beneath the lashes. The man shuddered over him, then collapsed against him, rolling to Draco's side before pulling him tight to his chest.

Draco smiled into his chest. His doubts vanished. Right up until Severus whispered, "My Silver…" into his hair before falling immediately into sleep.

Draco stiffened in horror. Had Severus thought he was Silver this whole time? Had he simply wanted to pretend? He pulled jerkily from the other man, who merely sighed and turned to his other side before beginning to snore.

Draco glowered down at him before sliding from the bed and walking stiffly to the bathroom. He had to wash himself. He felt…unclean. This would not be happening again.

**TBC**


	4. 4

A/N: More heavy slash in this chapter. You have been warned.

Again, thanks to my two lovely betas, Dark Angel & Xanateria. And also to Foodie, who deserves thanks for reading more of this than she really should have had to.

**Kanui d'Astor** – I'm glad you gave the story a chance, even though you didn't like Silver. He didn't so much get rebuffed, as wasn't willing to go after someone who was already taken… You're allowed to be glad he's gone. But I'm glad you liked him at least a little. It's the first time I've ever killed one of my own (well, sort of my own) characters, so it was a big deal for me, but I always intended this to be a Snape/Draco story overall. And as to whether or not Silver was lying… Well, you'll just have to keep reading, won't you?

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

4

The next morning Draco woke to an empty bed and took a long, hot shower before stumbling downstairs to have breakfast. He was startled to find Snape there, drinking coffee and reading the Prophet. Snape looked up when he entered and nodded, turning back to his paper without a word. Draco couldn't believe the gall of the man. "Sleep well?" he ground out.

"Passably," the man said calmly. "Yourself?"

Draco scowled, but turned away to the sideboard to serve himself. He wasn't going to be emotional about this. Whatever it was—had been, he reminded himself—it wasn't going to happen again. He sat at the far end of the table and scowled into his omelet. "The undertaker should be here this morning. Do you have something to occupy yourself while he's examining the body?"

He felt Snape's sharp intake of breath more than heard it, but he knew he'd hit the target. The man might be in mourning, but that did not give him the right to use him that way…

"I…should return to the Manor, I suppose, and retrieve him an outfit, then." Snape's voice was stiff, overly formal, but Draco was sure he heard a note of pain in the rebuff.

Draco's tone softened a bit at his pain. "Once the scan is complete, we should probably go to the Ministry and give our statements, Professor. I told Potter we'd come as soon as you were able."

Snape was silent for a long moment, and Draco looked up, wondering guiltily if perhaps he hadn't pushed too hard. Snape's eyes met his across the table. "Perhaps once the undertaker has finished…" the older man managed. "Or the next day, perhaps? There are a few things that I would like to prepare before Silver is laid to rest."

Draco nodded. "I'd like to wait until Daniel says that he's filed the papers for Silver's legal status, at any rate. Tomorrow should be soon enough."

Snape made a noise that Draco assumed was an agreement, and returned to reading the paper.

Draco ate slowly, furious and guilty by turns, unsure how to apologize for upsetting Snape, and unsure he even wanted to. This reverie was interrupted by the appearance of a house-elf announcing the arrival of Mister Threnody and a Miss Cerate from the Ministry. Snape did not react at all, even to glance away from his paper, so Draco sighed and left the room to greet them both.

Mister Threnody was tall, lanky and waxy-faced, with narrow pale-brown eyes that looked as though he were examining everything he looked at. His hair had gone grey many years before, and Draco had always wondered what colour it had been when he was young. Miss Cerate was only a few years older than Draco, on the other hand. Small and blonde, with her hair tied back in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, and spectacles over her blue eyes. She held out her hand.

"Mister Malfoy. Good to meet you." Draco took her hand, and responded with a weak smile.

"Thank you. Good to see you as well, Mister Threnody. If the two of you will come this way…"

He led them up the stairs and into the room where Silver lay. The room was silent and still, the windows slightly open to minimize the smell, and remaining effects of a stasis spell showing in a white light crackling faintly across Silver's skin.

"He died yesterday?" Mister Threnody asked.

Draco nodded, and the undertaker stepped forward and began to run his wand across the body. Miss Cerate moved to the other side of the bed, and she began to talk with Threnody as the man worked. Unwilling to watch any longer, Draco slipped from the room.

When Draco made it back to the dining room, Snape had disappeared. It was just as well, Draco thought to himself. I'd only end up sniping at him more.

He finished the remains of his breakfast, then went back to his father's study where he contacted Daniel, who assured him that all the paperwork was in order, and had been filed. Silver could now be legally recognized as his twin brother without problem. Draco thanked him, and sat looking over paperwork until the undertaker had finished his work on Silver. Miss Cerate had already returned to the ministry with her report, but Mister Threnody wanted to give him a detailed account of what he had found.

It turned out that Lucius had done a bit more tinkering than simply making a clone of Draco. He'd obviously wanted a toy that would be easily manipulated and malleable. Someone who would only answer to him, but be open to whomever he might—gift him to. He had woven several spells into the base materials of Draco's clone. Spells that allowed him horrifying amounts of control over Silver. Along with an unusual spell that he seemed to have created from the Imperious curse, which made Silver unable to refuse him in anything, Threnody had also found a spell that increased the boy's empathy. So that no matter who he was with, he would sense exactly what it was that person needed. And even worse, in Draco's mind, was a little spell rather like a homing beacon, so that Lucius could call Silver to him at any time.

Draco was stunned at this new twist, and was nearly unable to thank the man for his services before he left with the body. Mister Threnody assured Draco that he would take good care of the boy, and that he would look quite presentable in the clothing Master Snape had provided.

After Threnody left, Draco sat in his father's study, horrified at what his father had done. He had basically made himself the perfect sex slave. The mirror image of his own son, unable to complain at his treatment, or refuse anything Lucius requested—not that Lucius would have ever deigned to request anything. They would surely have been couched as demands if he even bothered to speak his wishes beforehand… And Silver would have had no understanding that there was even a possibility that he could refuse any request that the man had. Especially not with the spells Lucius had woven into his very soul.

And the homing spell was the worst, as far as Draco was concerned. This must have been how Silver had been drawn back to Lucius just the day before. He must have gone to Draco to cover his disappearance, knowing that Draco and Snape would keep each other occupied long enough for him to return to Lucius's side. He and Snape had obviously never had a chance to save Silver. He knew that now. As always, Lucius had been pulling all the strings. And Silver had been the victim.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts, he was shocked to realize that it was approaching dinner time. He stood up and returned to his bedroom to change. Perhaps a change of clothing would help him shed the images he couldn't seem to shake from his mind. He wasn't looking forward to another lonely dinner, but a change of clothes would help a little. He chose an old robe he hadn't used since he had moved into his flat, a deep grey colour with black velvet trim, and black slacks and white shirt to wear underneath. He even stopped for a shower, rinsing his skin of the dirty feeling that had been coating it for a month—it never lasted for long, but it helped temporarily. Clean and dressed, he descended to the main dining room, where he was startled to find Snape sitting at the long table waiting for him.

"Sev…Professor. I thought you had returned home."

Dark eyes met his. "I was under the assumption that you were willing to let me stay as long as I needed. Was this incorrect?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "Of course not, Snape. I was simply surprised." He moved to the head of the table. His spot now. Lucius would never return to reclaim it. Not if he had his say. He settled into his chair, and surreptitiously examined Snape's blank face. Dinner appeared in front of them, and for several moments, the two men did nothing more than eat. Finally, though, the silence became too much for Draco. "Will you be up to going to the Ministry in the morning still?" he asked quietly.

Snape, startled out of whatever he had been musing over, turned to look at him. "Of course. But what is it the Ministry needs from us?"

"Potter needs statements from both of us. So that he can send Lucius back to that hell-hole forever."

Snape looked horrified. "Potter?" he sneered.

Draco licked his lips nervously. He'd forgotten that Snape had been so unaware of everything the night before. "Yes, Severus. He's the one who came to collect father yesterday. He's in charge of the case. All he needs now is our statements, and then they'll be able to convict him for…what he's done." He'd had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying, 'For killing Silver.' Snape wouldn't take that well.

Snape's mouth pursed, and his eyebrows drew down. "Lovely. Could they possibly have chosen someone a bit more antagonistic towards us? Moody, perhaps?"

Draco smirked. Snape seemed to be getting some of his old humour back, at least. "He wasn't too bad last night. Even allowed me a few concessions. Came up to collect father alone rather than bringing along the other aurors that had arrived with him. I didn't want all those strangers tramping through my house. And he was the one who allowed Silver to stay here until Mister Threnody could come examine him as well. I doubt Moody would have done the same."

Snape snorted. "No. Most likely he would have detained us as well." He sighed. "I suppose I will be up to seeing Potter tomorrow. The sooner the better."

After that, they finished the rest of their meal in silence. But Draco was quite pleased that Snape seemed much more himself. Perhaps he had gotten everything out of his system in just a night? After all, the man had gone through worse things before this, hadn't he?

Draco excused himself, but invited Snape to use the bedroom that had been prepared for him. Snape thanked him, and the two said good night. By the time Draco settled in bed, he was less than sure that he hadn't wanted to invite the other man back to his room, and the only way he could convince himself not to get up and go to Snape's room was to remind himself forcibly of the quietly exhaled "My Silver" from the other man's lips the night before. He pulled the quilt around himself, and slowly sank into sleep.

* * *

He woke to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. "So lovely," he heard them whisper, and opened his eyes. Snape was looking down at him dreamily. 

Draco struggled out of his sleep-dazed state. "Sna…Severus?"

"Shhh. I won't… I just need to touch you…"

This was too familiar, and Draco jerked fully awake at this. He pulled away from Snape. "Like last night, you mean?"

Snape blinked at him, confused.

"When you said you just needed to forget?" Draco moved quickly to the other side of the bed. "I'm not him, Snape. He's dead. And you're not doing either of us any favors this way. Just…go." He looked away before he could see the pain cross Snape's face.

So he was surprised when he felt the arm go around his waist. "No favors then," his slurred voice breathed into Draco's ear. Draco caught a whiff of Lucius's Ambermeade on Snape's breath. Dear lord, he was drunk. "I just need to feel again. Help me remember?"

Draco struggled in Snape's grasp, turning to face him, but before he could protest, Snape bent to cover Draco's mouth with his own. The sweet, slightly bitter-orange taste of Ambermeade filled his mouth along with Snape's tongue. It was so hard to struggle against something he wanted, but he would not allow this to happen again. He pushed at Snape's shoulders, and their mouths separated with a painful wrench. "No! Go back to your room. I won't be used this way." He pulled out of Snape's arms and slid off the bed, grabbing his dressing gown and pulling it on so as to provide a less vulnerable target.

Snape blinked at him, scowling. "Always alone at the end…" he muttered. "I knew I would be. Go back to him, then…" He stumbled from the bed, and pushed past Draco, stopping and grabbing his arm before he moved more than a few steps past him "You told me no one else had ever made you feel that way. How could you go back to him?"

Draco gritted his teeth and pulled his arm from the other man's grasp. "It wasn't his choice, Snape. It was father's fault. Go sleep it off. I'll make sure to have the house elves leave you a hangover potion by your bed tomorrow." He led the man to the door, and was about to open it when he found himself pushed against it, lips devouring his neck. "Snape," he tried to protest, but found himself unable to manage more as Severus's tongue circled his ear, causing his brain to loose all memory of why he had been leading Snape towards the door.

The tongue made its way down his neck, and Severus stopped infrequently, nipping at his skin, making it impossible to think. There was a reason they shouldn't do this, wasn't there? But Severus's mouth felt so good on his skin, and his clothing had been pushed aside, and his robe in a puddle on the floor. It was all Draco could do to simply remember how to breathe.

Severus's hands never left Draco's body as he was pushed to his knees. He was so lost in the sea of sensation that he wasn't about to question anything Severus did anymore. He lost all capacity to breathe as Severus took him. The hands that had been caressing him pulled him up so that he was spread across Severus's lap, pressed back-to-chest with him.

Draco had never felt this good before. Severus surrounding him, arms, legs and mouth, and he'd never be able to get enough. He wanted to devour the man. He wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life. And then the mouth was back by his ear, licking along the edge as Severus whispered in his ear, and Draco was unable his request, finishing with Severus's name on his lips.

"So beautiful," said that smoky voice in his ear. Then Severus joined him in release, and Draco tried to ride a second wave of sensation as the man shuddered around him. The two men fell to the carpet, but Draco quickly turned to see Severus, eyes shut, panting thickly where he lay, and blessed whoever had chosen the carpet for his room. It was thick and well-padded, so there would be no bruises from their little adventure, at least.

Once Draco had caught his breath, he nudged at Severus's now-softly-breathing form. "Severus. We should move back to the bed, at least…"

Severus grunted, and Draco scowled down at him. "Come on, you lush." When there was no response at all this time, he sighed. "You're going to hate yourself in the morning." He hauled the man to his feet, and they stumbled to the bed, where Draco let Severus collapse on his side of the bed, rather than dragging him around to the other.

Once they were both tucked under the covers, Severus pulled Draco towards him. "So sweet," he mumbled. "Don't know how you could possibly have any Malfoy genes at all. Not like them…"

Draco felt his heart clench. Silver again. He took a deep breath. It didn't matter. He'd forget eventually. More, he knew that Snape had wanted him once. And would again. It was only a matter of time. He settled into Snape's side, more content with this conclusion, and fell into a much more restful sleep than the one of the night before.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke to Severus's groans. Stifling annoyance at both himself for forgetting, and Severus for getting drunk in the first place, he rang for a house elf, who quickly retrieved a hangover potion for him. Draco slid back into bed next to Severus and helped him to sit up. "Here. This will help." 

Black eyes cracked open, and Severus glared up at him. "Is it one of mine?"

Draco snorted. "Unlikely. Unless you've been continuing to provide mother with them for some reason. Most likely its fresh from the apothecary. I'm sure it will be fine." Severus's lips pulled back in a sneer. "Or you could wait until I managed to brew one up… Of course, then it wouldn't have taken full effect by the time we went to see Potter at the Ministry…"

Severus scowled at him, then pulled the vial from his hand. "Commentary is unnecessary, Draco."

"But it is amusing." He watched as Severus downed the potion, and saw some of the lines of pain disappear almost immediately from his face. "Better?"

Severus nodded slowly, and those dark eyes slid over Draco's barely-dressed form. "Draco…" Severus winced at the scowl that settled on Draco's face at the questioning tone. Draco watched bemused as Snape struggled with the obvious question. "Why are you in my bed?" Snape finally ground out.

"I'm not," he said blandly.

Snape's brows furrowed. "You're not sitting on the bed I slept in last night?"

"Well, that I'm doing," a slight smile curved Draco's lips.

"But?" Snape growled questioningly.

"I'm not in your bed…" Snape opened his mouth to deny Draco's statement, but Draco continued. "I'm in mine."

Snape went perfectly still at that. "I…see. And why am I in your bed?"

Draco watched him carefully for a moment before responding. "Well, before I answer that, how much do you recall?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What is it I'm meant to be recalling, Draco?"

"Just answer the question, Severus."

Snape sighed, and closed his eyes. "I went back to that room, but I couldn't sleep. I recalled your father's store of Ambermeade, so I thought I'd get a glass to help me relax."

"I'd say you had a great deal more than a glass, Severus."

Black eyes focused on him. "I…might have. I have no further memories beyond relaxing with a glass in one of the chairs in your father's study."

Draco pursed his lips. "Well, you must have consumed at least half a bottle of father's stock last night. You came in here, quite drunk, I might add, and proceeded to fondle my head until I woke. When I told you to go back to your room, you got surly, so I led you to the door, where you proceeded to attack me."

Snape's eyes went wide. "I what?"

"Severus…"

But Snape had stumbled from the bed, and was backing away, horrified.

Draco moved to his side. "Severus, it's all right. You didn't hurt me. I could have fought you off…if I'd wanted to."

He watched Snape breathe heavily as he tried to adjust to this information. "Draco…you know I would never purposefully hurt you, right?"

Draco smiled wanly. "I know, Severus."

Snape watched him for another long moment. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco sighed. "I wish I could change things for you, Severus. I know you miss him. But I won't pretend to be him…"

"I wouldn't want you to," Snape responded sharply.

"But you have now. Two nights in a row. You wanted him, so you came to me. And I, being the fool that I am, allowed it." Draco scowled down at the carpet. It wasn't Snape's fault at all. He'd known it was far too soon, but he hadn't been willing to stop the man.

Silence stretched out between them, and was finally broken by Snape. "Perhaps we should get dressed, then have a bit of breakfast and make our way to the Ministry? We can…discuss this later."

Draco nodded, not meeting his eyes. "I'll see you downstairs then." He moved to his wardrobe, grabbed some clothing, and headed for his bathroom.

**TBC**


	5. 5

A/N: Well, coming down to the end. No smut in this part, sorry. More Harry/Draco interaction in this one, though… :D

To Foodie, Dark Angel, and Xanateria: Love you guys. :D

**Darkangelgep**: Glad you liked it. But you know how Snape is…Too prickly to admit anything… ;D

**Kanui d'Astor**: Glad you're liking it so much. Things will work out, I promise.

And to everyone reading, enjoy!

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

5

They arrived at the Ministry two hours later, groomed and fed, but both wishing they were elsewhere. After having their wands measured, Draco led the way to the elevators, and they made their way to the Auror's offices.

Potter was waiting for them when they arrived. He nodded at the two men, and the three men walked quietly to his office. He waved each of them to chairs, then moved to his desk and picked up the file laying there.

"I've been looking over the details of what our forensic healer found yesterday. Seems your father was a very…creative man, Malfoy."

Snape snorted. "Demented would be a more apt term, Mister Potter. The man is a lunatic."

Potter turned to look at Snape, nodding after a moment. "True enough, professor." He took a deep breath. "I'd like to make this as easy as possible for you, but I'm not sure what the best way to do that would be. Would you like to give your statements at the same time? I can call in another Auror, and we could have this done in less than a half-hour, or one of you can give your statement to me while the other watches, but I have to ask whoever is listening to be utterly silent while the other speaks. I use a recording quill to ensure the accuracy of the statement, and more than two voices would confuse it."

Snape was silent, so Draco answered for him. "I think I'd rather stay, Potter, since you don't mind. Do you have a preference as to who you'd like to interview first?"

Potter glanced through his notes for a moment before looking at Draco. "You, actually, Malfoy. You didn't know him as well, so there shouldn't be quite as many questions. Best to get it over with."

Draco nodded. He glanced at Snape, who seemed outwardly calm, but he knew inside, the man was simply trying to hold himself together. "Will you be all right, Professor?"

Snape nodded, keeping his lips firmly pressed together.

Draco turned back to Potter, who now had a scroll of parchment out, and a quill that had been placed on it's point. "Ready, Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Yes."

Potter cleared his throat. "This is the official statement of Draco Lucien Malfoy, given to Harry James Potter, on the twenty-third of August, two-thousand." Potter looked up at him. "Your name is Draco Lucien Malfoy, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your relation to the deceased?"

"He was my brother."

"And were you present at Malfoy Manor on the twenty-first of August, the night the deceased died?"

"I was."

"Could you tell me the events of that day, starting with the first event you think relevant, and proceeding to the point where you contacted the ministry?"

So Draco talked about how Silver had come to his house that day. How he had insisted Draco visit with Snape, though he carefully left out the reasons Silver had wanted Draco to go see Snape.

At this, though, Potter interrupted. "Do you think that your father had activated the homing spell by that point?"

Draco looked at him for a moment before glancing at Snape to see his reaction. The man was still stony-faced, but Draco could see that the knowledge of the spell had affected him. His eyes had fallen shut, and his breathing was a touch more ragged. He turned back to Potter to answer. "Since I've learned of the spell, I've gone over the conversation we had that day. He seemed rather sad, but I'd thought…" He stopped, realizing he didn't want to say why he'd thought Silver was sad. He tried again. "He seemed rather upset that Professor Snape had been so withdrawn lately. I simply believed that was the only reason. But now some of his comments seem a bit different, looking back. Like he was saying good-bye."

Potter nodded. "So, you went to Professor Snape's house, and then what?"

Draco began detailing the discovery that Lucius had escaped, their search of his flat, and finding the note Silver had left before Potter stopped him again.

"Do you still have the note, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him, startled. It had never occurred to him he might need the thing. "I didn't think to keep it. It may still be at my flat…" but before he could suggest he could go back there to look, there was a tap on his arm, and Snape was holding a crumpled scrap of paper out to him. He unfolded it. It was the note. Snape still looked stony-faced, but he'd seen the lost look that had flashed across his face as Draco had taken it from his hand. "Are you sure you're willing to give it up, Severus?"

Snape nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Draco passed the note to Potter. "Thank you, Professor. I'll keep it safe, and return it to you as soon as I can," Potter said quietly.

Snape nodded again.

Potter dictated to the quill that the good-bye note from one Silver Malfoy to both Professor Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had been given to him by the same Professor Snape, then turned back to Draco. "Continue."

Draco picked up his story where he had left off. How Snape had known that Lucius would take Silver to the Manor, at which Potter jotted down a note. He told him how Snape had led him to the secret passage, and that they had found Lucius there, with Silver. Then he told Potter how his father had killed Silver, and sworn revenge on Snape and Draco as well.

Potter nodded. "But you say he seemed pleased at Professor Snape's reactions?"

"Yes. I believe he felt that was a part of his revenge."

"I see. And then?"

"Then I had a house-elf watch him while I went and contacted the Ministry."

"I see. Is there anything else you'd like to share before we end this, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Yes. There was a time when I looked up to my father, but I never realized how deep he could go in his depravities. No one is safe near him, and I feel it would be in my family's best interests if he were not released ever. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that he stays there this time."

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," Potter said, looking at him bemusedly. He picked up the quill, cast a quick drying charm at the parchment, then rolled it up and placed it with the file. Then he turned to Snape. "Are you still up to this, Professor, or should we take a quick break?"

Snape's voice was hoarse when he spoke. "No break. I want this over with."

Potter looked at him, worriedly. "Of course." He set up a new scroll, placing the quill upon it, and shooting Draco a warning glance. Draco crossed his arms and glowered at him.

Potter took a deep breath. "This is the official statement of Severus Silvanus Snape, given to Harry James Potter, on the twenty-third of August, two-thousand." He turned fully to face Snape. "You are Severus Snape, correct?"

Snape's lips tightened. "I am."

"And your relation to Silver Malfoy?"

A muscle twitched in Snape's jaw before he responded. "He was my lover."

Potter raised his eyebrows at this. Apparently he hadn't expected Snape to be quite so candid in a formal statement. "I…see. And how did you come to meet Mister Malfoy?"

Draco was horrified. He'd thought since Potter hadn't touched on Silver's origins during their interview, he would be keeping who Silver truly was out of the record. Apparently he had been mistaken.

Severus took a deep breath. "I met Silver the summer Lucius Malfoy was sent to prison."

"And why was that?" Potter asked.

"He wanted me to take care of the boy."

"Just Silver, not Draco?"

Snape glowered at Potter for several minutes before answering. "No one, aside from Lucius, and a few of his house-elves, knew of Silver's existence."

"And why was that, Professor?" Draco tried to get Potter's attention to stop the questions, but Potter just shook his head. "Professor, the medical report says that Silver shows signs of having been sexually active from a very young age. Do you know why that might be?"

Draco sagged back into his chair, relieved. Potter hadn't been trying to get Snape to say Silver was his clone, he'd been trying to get him to admit the use to which Lucius had put the boy to.

Snape wasn't much happier with this idea, though. "He was…used by Lucius until Lucius was sent to Azkaban."

"'Used,' sir?"

Snape glared at him sourly. "He was his sexual plaything. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Sir, I just…"

"He was used by Lucius in ways that would turn your stomach, Potter. And he never understood that he didn't have to do those things until I came to retrieve him. Lucius hadn't even named the boy!"

"Professor, I understand. I did not intend to upset you, and I understand there are things that you may find difficult to talk about, but the more details we have about what Lucius did to Silver, the more chance we can keep him in Azkaban for the rest of his natural life."

Snape was still breathing hard, but he nodded, and Draco relaxed slightly at this.

Potter sighed deeply, and sat back. "Are you all right to continue, sir?"

Snape nodded.

"So, you went to the Manor, where you found the boy, and then what?" Potter asked quietly.

"I took the boy to my home, and gave him the first true home he had ever had."

"And he lived with you until he died?"

"Yes."

Potter waited for a moment, and when Snape didn't further elaborate, he cleared his throat. "So, then I need you to tell me the details of August twenty-first, if you would. From the first moment you see as relevant, to the point at which the Aurors arrived to pick up Lucius Malfoy."

Snape glowered at him for a moment, and for that short space in time, Draco suddenly felt as though he were back in the dungeons at Hogwarts, with Snape glowering down at Potter for fouling up yet another potion. But then the moment was gone. Snape took a breath and began to speak. He told Potter how he had heard the news that Lucius Malfoy had escaped, and that he had worried until Silver had returned home, glowering at Draco as he said this, causing Draco to flush, as he'd completely avoided that part of the story. Potter's eyebrows shot up, and he glanced at Draco, writing down a note, before nodding at Snape to continue.

Snape then talked about discovering that it was Draco and not Silver he was speaking to, and rushing to Draco's flat, where they had found the note. "I…kept it unthinkingly at the time, but Potter…I would appreciate getting it back, when you can."

"Not a problem, sir. I'll take care of it myself."

"Thank you." Snape sounded a bit strangled as he said it, but there was no doubting his gratitude.

"So, you knew where Lucius would take him?"

"I assumed that Lucius would take him to the room he had kept the boy while he was growing up. Lucius isn't exactly known for his originality."

"I see. And you found them there."

Snape leaned forward, his hair curtaining his face. "Yes."

Draco glared at Potter, daring him to ask it.

Potter cleared his throat once more. "Is there anything you would like to add to Mister Malfoy's version of events?"

"Other than the fact that Draco did what he could to prevent his father's actions, even if his own actions came too late."

Draco was startled. He hadn't realized Snape had even noticed what he'd done.

"I'll make sure that that is put into the official record, Professor. Was there anything else you'd like to add to your statement?"

"No. I believe we've covered everything."

Potter smiled, and pulled the quill from the parchment, placing it in a box behind his desk. "Well, that's everything. Thank you both for coming in so quickly…"

Draco was startled that Potter wasn't going to follow up on the fact that he had been pretending to be Silver. "That's it? No further questions?"

Potter's mouth quirked into a not-quite-smile. "Was there something you wanted to add, Malfoy?"

Draco clenched his teeth. "Nothing that is anyone's business, but I thought…"

Potter sighed. "I understand. Believe me when I say that your personal lives will remain just that." He turned to Snape. "For record purposes, you will be listed as guardian. I…figured it would be easier to explain than 'Lover.' I hope you don't mind, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It matters little to me. I was both. And I won't deny it if asked."

Potter nodded, then turned back to Draco. "And I've twisted the record slightly so that it simply appears you have a brother you knew nothing about. None of the clone information is in the public record at all, Malfoy."

Draco blinked, rather astonished at Potter's generosity. "Thank you."

"We were never friends, Malfoy, but that doesn't mean we can't treat each other civilly." He held out a hand.

Draco warily looked at it for a minute before reaching out to grasp it. "Truce, I suppose?" he smiled wryly.

"Something like that. Ron'll have an attack when I tell him I shook your hand."

Draco grinned. "Can I be there?"

Potter laughed. "Only if you want to end up in a knock-down, drag-out."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Ah, well. Perhaps another time. We should be going anyway." He grew serious. "Thank you, Potter. You've been quite…amenable. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Malfoy."

Snape stood, and the two of them left the office. Snape was silent all the way out of the building. However, when Draco prepared to apparate, Snape stopped him. "I think, Draco, that it would be better if I did not return to the Manor with you. That way we can avoid any more…incidents."

Draco looked at him blankly for a moment before realizing that Snape meant the two of them sleeping together again; or rather, Snape coming into his room in the middle of the night out of his mind once more. "Severus…"

"No, Draco. It's better this way. I should not have done that, and it would be better if I removed myself from even the temptation. You may contact me when you are prepared for the funeral. I will be at home." Without allowing Draco so much as another word, Snape vanished, and Draco stood there, mouth agape. Once he'd recovered enough to be angry, he kicked at a nearby stone, growled, then apparated back to the Manor.

**TBC**


	6. 6

A/N: So, this is the official end of Forever Silver. Sorry it took so long, but what with going to see Episode III on Friday night, and then not being able to get into my account when I was ready to post yesterday, things went a bit awry. Still, here it is, and the epilogue will be posted right after this.

To everyone, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

**GaBo0** – Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Almost done now… Yes, poor Draco…but he didn't have to let Snape sleep with him, now, did he? ;) TBC To Be Continued. Sorry if it confused you. It's my shorthand way of letting everyone know there's more to read. Glad you liked the Harry/Draco dialogue. :)

**Brenna8** – Sorry the story upset you, but this was Silver's fate in my plotting from the start. I do like your idea, but I don't think it would have worked out too well. Thanks for reading as far as you did, even though you didn't like it.

**Darkangelgep** – No, Sev's not completely to blame. Doesn't mean he doesn't blame himself, though. This is the last chapter of this story, but there is an epilogue to come. Enjoy.

**Kanui d'Astor** – Don't hate Snape. You can't hate him more than he hates himself.

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

6

The next few days were so busy, that Draco was able to bury himself in preparations for his mother's return, and for Silver's funeral. Snape had insisted that Silver be buried in his own family plot, and Draco had acquiesced, knowing that Silver had been happiest when he had been with Severus. It seemed only right that he would be buried in the Snape family vault. Draco had insisted that a plaque be made for the Malfoy vault to show that he had not been expelled from the family, and perhaps just a bit to infuriate Lucius.

Narcissa was due home any day, and once she arrived, they would have a simple ceremony. Just the three of them, with Mister Threnody acting as their officiant. And after that, things would simply return to the way they had been. Before Draco had ever known he'd had a clone. Before he'd tried to seduce his former professor. Before he'd known what sleeping with Severus was like.

Draco spent the mornings sleeping as long as possible, trying to forget, and the afternoons speaking with Severus, Mister Threnody and Daniel about one thing or another, until there simply wasn't anything left to discuss. When Narcissa arrived, smiling sweetly and bringing gifts, it was all Draco could do not to collapse on the spot and begin to tell her everything that had happened. He smiled as widely as possible, and told her to go relax, and he'd have the house-elves bring up some tea, so they could discuss everything in comfort. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, but she agreed, and disappeared upstairs.

Several minutes later, he knocked on her door, paperwork in hand. This wouldn't be easy, but she was the only other person who deserved the full story. Narcissa greeted him with a smile and a kiss, and they sat together on the couch as Draco tried to find a way to explain to his mother exactly what her husband had done.

"So, Draco, what was that all about? Is everything okay? Lucius is back in Azkaban, right?"

"Yes, mother. They sent him up there immediately after Snape and I gave our statements. But there are some things you should know. Father…Well, he broke some rather unusual laws."

Narcissa gazed at him for a moment. "Like what, darling?"

Draco took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "He made a clone, mother."

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "A clone? But isn't that awfully dangerous? I thought most clones never made it past the cellular stage before they began to experience deformities. And most die before they look anything like human."

Draco swallowed. "Yes, well, however he did it, father managed." He tried to continue, but the words seemed to stick in his throat.

"Who was it that he cloned, Draco? Was he trying to bring back Voldemort again?"

Draco snorted. "I wish. That would have been easier to deal with. No," he sighed, "he cloned me."

Narcissa laughed, then stilled, seeing the look on her son's face. "Darling, why on Earth would he do such a thing? Was he ensuring the line would survive? He did have doubts about you when you were quite small; that you might not make it through your childhood illnesses…"

"No, it was nothing like that, mother." Draco forced himself to meet her gaze as he told her. "He wanted me."

Her brows drew together. "You are his son. He already had you, Draco."

Draco's lips twisted in a sneer. "Not the way he wanted, mother."

"I don't understand. What did he want that a clone could provide that you could not, Draco?"

Draco swallowed heavily before answering. "Sex." Narcissa's eyes widened, but before she could respond, Draco continued. "He made himself a little sex slave, mother. With my face."

Narcissa looked at him, horrified. "When?"

"I'm not sure, but before I was eight. At least, I'm fairly sure of that. There was someone… Never mind. Father used him, and shared him with men he was trying to win over to his side politically."

Narcissa shook her head. "Surely I would have found out about him at some point…"

Draco snorted. "No, father was very careful. The men all thought they were sleeping with me," he sneered.

"Oh, Draco…" Narcissa looked horrified, flustered and unsure of herself, all emotions Draco had never seen her experience before.

"It's alright…Well, it's not alright, but it's dealt with. Daniel and I have filed paperwork so that Silver's been officially registered as my twin."

"Silver?"

"Yes, Professor Snape named him Silver. He's been taking care of Silver since father was arrested and sent to Azkaban."

"That was kind of Professor Snape," Narcissa said cautiously, and Draco could see that she wasn't precisely pleased with the idea that Draco's former head-of-house was involved in all this.

"Mother, I do wish you'd let go of your dislike of him. He's a good man. It's not his fault that father…" He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

"That Lucius was a bastard, Draco?" Those soft grey eyes were watching him carefully now. Draco nodded. "How long have you felt that way about him, love?"

This took Draco by surprise. "What?"

"Draco, I lived with your father for nearly twenty years before he was sent to Azkaban. I recognize the look on your face, because Lucius always looked much the same way before Snape would come to visit for the weekend." She frowned at the memory, then her look changed as she met Draco's eyes. "If you care for him…"

Draco sighed. "I wish it were that simple, mother. He and Silver were lovers."

Narcissa drew in a sharp breath. "Were, Draco?"

Draco closed his eyes. He'd forgotten that he hadn't told her the whole story yet. "Silver was the one father killed, mother."

Emotions flitted across Narcissa's face in rapid succession then. Surprise, anger, pain and horror. "I…I had wondered why you were being so cagey about keeping him out of my sight. I simply figured he was still at Snape Manor…" She drew in a deep breath. "Damn Lucius anyway." Her eyes closed, and Draco watched as a tear trickled from her eye and down her cheek.

"Mother?"

Narcissa shook her head softly. "I apologize, Draco. I'd thought for a moment…" she took a deep breath, and looked up again, her face composed. "So, when is the funeral?"

* * *

The funeral was held on a foggy late-August morning. Snape was utterly silent through the entire ceremony, and it was all Draco could do to keep himself from moving to his side and holding him, or possibly shaking him out of his misery. He wasn't sure which. Narcissa had worn all black, and sniffed daintily into a handkerchief as Mister Threnody intoned the words of the spell that would place Silver's casket next to the empty place that would one day house Severus Snape's body. 

Before the funeral, Narcissa had insisted upon seeing Silver's face at least once, and Draco had acquiesced. Mister Threnody had led them to the crypt where he stored bodies before they were entombed, and she had insisted upon being left with the body alone. Draco had been unsure of this, but had left the room, waiting nervously for her to reappear. When she did, she was composed but quiet, and for the first time since Draco had first left for Hogwarts, she had pulled her son into her arms and simply held him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said when she finally pulled away. "I feel as though I failed you somehow."

"Nonsense, mother," Draco said, patting her hand. "You had no way of knowing. What's done is done. And I will make sure that father's unable to hurt anyone ever again."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "Such a good man. How did you grow up so well, Draco? It obviously had nothing to do with Lucius…"

Draco had smiled at the complement. "I had help," he said, thinking of a stern face and dark eyes.

Now, as he watched Silver's cask disappear, he wondered if any of them would be able to recover from knowing Silver. Too short a life, and unknown to them until it was too late to save him.

Narcissa sniffled once more as Mister Threnody completed the finished the chant that had placed Silver in his final resting place. Draco took a deep breath and took her hand gently, rubbing it in small circles as she gathered herself back together.

She turned to him as Mister Threnody left. "Go to him, Draco. He's in such pain. I never liked him, but that was because he always had more of your father's attention than I did. If you see something in him that you could come to care for, you should nurture that."

Draco shot a glance at the stiff-backed form still standing over the crypt where Silver now lay. "He doesn't want me right now, mother. Perhaps someday, but right now…" Draco sighed. "It's better if I just leave him alone for now."

The two remaining Malfoys left quietly, leaving Snape to his quiet mourning.

* * *

The trial of Lucius Malfoy lasted only a week. After all, they'd already convicted him of his Death Eater dealings, so all that remained were murder charges, and new charges on illegal use of magic. Thanks to Potter, only the Wizengamot and his father's Advocate had any idea what those charges fully entailed. And the press had been more than pleased with the story that Lucius Malfoy had wiped his wife's memory of her second son, then proceeded to use him for his salacious lusts for over a decade and a half. Draco winced at each new headline, but it was better that they not know what had truly happened. And a few more prominent officials had suddenly left their positions in the government and disappeared into the countryside, or to the continent, obviously concerned that their part in Silver's treatment might come out. 

The Wizarding community at large seemed quite sympathetic to Draco and Narcissa, and they were flooded with owls each day. most expressed the condolences over the loss of Silver, but an occasional accusation that they had abetted Lucius's misuse of Silver, and assuring them that they would pay for what had happened to Silver. After the second howler had exploded over their breakfast table, Draco had taken steps to ensure that his mother would be unmolested by the cranks who wrote them.

Draco made a point to attend each and every session of the trial, though he declined to make a statement to the Wizengamot, insisting that his written statement would be enough.

Snape, too, came to each session, sitting across the courtroom from Draco, his eyes never once straying from the scraggly, greying man in the centre of the room. After the first session, Draco had tried to approach him, but Snape had simply moved past him as though he had not seen him at all, and after that had happened a second time, Draco had desisted in trying to speak to the man. Angry and hurt, he could only assume that Snape wanted nothing more to do with him.

On the day Lucius was sentenced to another fifty years each for each of the charges, Draco decided to approach his father one last time. Perhaps he could never have Snape, but he could certainly tell his father exactly what he thought of him.

The Wizengamot filed out of the room, followed by the spectators, and Draco made his way to the floor just as Lucius was released from the chair by his guards.

"Father."

Shuttered grey eyes shot up and met his. "Draco. Here to say good bye?" he sneered in a hollow voice.

"More like good riddance. Silver might be gone, but he's more a part of the family than you ever will be again."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Impossible. The boy's dead. He's nothing any more."

"On the contrary. He's my brother. And he has a place in the Malfoy crypt." He wasn't about to explain that he wasn't buried there. It was enough for Lucius to believe he was. As Lucius spluttered at this, Draco continued. "And be assured, father. You never will be. I've already filled out the paperwork that ensures that when you die, you will be disposed of by the Azkaban guards. I want you nowhere near me or mother ever again. Even in death."

All the remaining colour drained from Lucius's face, until it was only shades of grey. "You can't do that."

"I can, and I did, father. Enjoy your home in Azkaban. It's all you have left." And with that, Draco turned and left the room, not seeing his father's face collapse, or his pained moan.

**To Be Concluded**


	7. Epilogue

A/N: So, here it is, sorry it took so long. It's been a crazy weekend. Thank you all for your reviews of all three stories. I know it was dark, but I appreciated each and every review, as this really was straight from my heart.

As for what's next on my plate, let's just say that those of you who have been asking for Harry/Draco will be much happier with me. :D No matter which one I manage to finish next.

Do let me know what you thought of the story. I look forward to each and every review.

TTFN. :)

**Forever Silver**

**The Silver Cycle part 3**

**By Elf Flame**

Epilogue

The club was loud and crowded. Draco loathed noise and he hated crowds. He much preferred his own study and a glass of brandy or scotch. If he hadn't promised Blaise he would at least show this year for his birthday, he would have begged off. At least it was a mixed crowd. Everyone dancing with whoever they wished, rather than pretending that everyone was straight. But then what could he expect from Blaise's birthday. The boy did like to play the field, after all. Draco watched as Blaise wrested Daphne from Theo's arms. She was giggling, but she immediately molded her form to his, and Theo, left without a partner, joined Draco at their table.

"What's the matter, Dray, gone celibate on us?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, Theo, just because I let Blaise get away with calling me that doesn't mean you can."

"Ah, so that's only allowed for blokes you've slept with?" Theo responded with a leer.

"No, it's not allowed to anyone. I've just given up trying to convince Blaise of that fact."

He looked away from Theo, scanning the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor, and was startled when one of the dancers caught his eye and approached him. He was tall, and even dark haired, though it was brown, not black as he might have preferred. His silver shirt clung to a spare form, and black slacks hung low on his hips. He smiled and settled next to Draco. "Care to dance?"

Draco smiled. He wasn't a bad-looking bloke, but he'd learned after Blaise that sleeping with a type wouldn't help when you had a specific face in mind. "Not particularly."

The man's golden-brown eyes sparkled in the lights from the dance floor. "I'm sure one wouldn't hurt. Come on, I don't bite…"

Draco's lips twisted wryly. "Fine, one dance. Then I think it's about time for me to leave." He handed his glass to Theo, who finished the dregs with one gulp. "Have fun, Draco…" he called as the dancer pulled him out onto the floor.

It was worse on the dance floor. Not only was it wall-to wall people, but the body-heat made Draco feel drenched the second he started to dance. His partner was attractive enough, but really, Draco just wasn't as interested as getting as close to the man as he seemed to want to.

After several minutes of awkward negotiation of body space, the man leaned towards Draco's ear. "You here with him?"

Draco laughed. "Nott? God, no. Wouldn't touch him if he were covered with my favorite dessert."

"Not the one you were sitting with. The other one."

Draco looked at the man for a moment. "You mean Blaise?" he nodded to where Blaise now danced, encircled by Tracy, Pansy and Daphne.

"No, the one who's been watching you all night." He nodded at the booths behind Draco and Draco twisted his head to look and see who he was referring to. And completely froze when he saw black eyes staring back at him.

He remembered his dance partner long enough to say, "Excuse me," then moved through the crowd to where Severus had been standing. But in the mix of bodies pressed to his, he lost sight of the man, and by the time he made it to where he had been standing, Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Had Blaise invited him? But why would he do that? And why on Earth would Severus consent to come? And if he hadn't, why was he here?

A hand grasped Draco's shoulder, and he turned to see Severus there, looking wary, but otherwise unchanged. "S…Professor."

"Mister Malfoy." Severus smiled, and Draco realized he'd forgotten just how that smile looked. "How are you?"

"Well. And yourself?"

"Passably well. Here with your friends? I thought I saw Mister Zabini here earlier."

"Blaise's birthday. Kind of a tradition for us, really. Always took place the first week of school. But I ah…didn't show last year. He was a bit insistent that I did this year."

Severus's face sobered at the mention of the previous year. "I suppose neither of us were much in the mood for a party at this time last year."

"Severus…"

"I'm sorry I interrupted your party, Mister Malfoy. I should probably leave."

Draco grabbed his arm before he could fully turn away. "Please don't."

"I had no intention of bothering you with your friends. I simply wanted to see if you were doing well." He looked sadly at Draco, and it was all Draco could do to prevent himself from kissing the sorrow from his face.

"How did you know I was here?"

A sour smile spread across Severus's face. "Your mother. She suggested, should I have any feelings for you at all, that I might do well to come here tonight."

Draco held his breath. "And do you?"

"Does it matter after the way I've hurt you?"

"I wouldn't ask if it didn't." Severus looked at him for a long moment, obviously trying to find the right words to say, but Draco cut him off before he could speak. "Come to my flat with me so we can talk? It's quieter there…"

"What about your friends?"

"I was about to leave anyway. I've made my appearance. Blaise can stuff it if he wants more."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Very well. Your flat."

Draco smiled, his hand snaking around Severus's neck, and kissed him soundly. "I'll see you there," he said, silver eyes meeting black. Then he apparated away.

He appeared in his front hall, and, at the sound of a knock, quickly opened the door to see Severus standing there. "Sorry. I forgot that the wards wouldn't let you apparate in."

Amusement passed across Severus's face as he stepped inside. "Good thing I did not, then," he replied.

Draco chuckled and led him to the study. "Would you like something, Severus? I have a well-stocked cupboard…"

Severus made a face. "No. I no longer drink. It leads me to do things…" He turned away from Draco, but not before Draco had noticed the self-loathing there.

"Severus." The man looked up from the chair he was perched upon, his usual distant mask back on his face. "I told you. You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to. Either of those nights." Severus scoffed. "The only thing that upset me on both occasions was the fact that you hadn't wanted me either time."

Severus snorted. "Nonsense." He took a deep breath. "I hadn't wanted anyone else since we'd been together. If anything was motivating me that night, it was guilt. Guilt that I wanted you—had you—and not him. I blamed myself. But I still shouldn't have done it."

Draco huffed and sat next to the man. "You wanted me?" A sharp nod answered him. "And I wanted you. I understand your guilt, but I cannot regret being with you either time. And if you still wanted me," Draco paused and took a deep breath, "you could have me. Do you?"

Severus sat there for a long moment, and Draco could see him trying to find a reply, but decided his mother was right after all. If he wanted this man, he'd have to show him. He stood up and slid onto his lap, leaning down and catching the other man's mouth with his. At the startled huff of breath, Draco slid his tongue between the parted lips. Severus tasted of orange, much as he had that second night, but this time he knew it was not his father's Ambermeade he was tasting. He pulled away, and met a startled gaze. "Do you want me, Severus?"

Severus's breathing was heavy, but this time he managed an answer. "Yes," he hissed. He pulled Draco down once more, and their lips crushed together. A year was far too long to wait, and Draco pushed Severus back into the upholstery of the chair, tearing at his clothing. He made his way down Severus's neck, sucking and licking at the newly uncovered skin.

Severus, in the meantime, had made short work of Draco's shirt, and tossed it to the floor. He was now trying to convince him to move so that he could remove his slacks as well, but Draco was too intent on Severus's upper body to want to move any time soon. Snape growled, and hefted himself from the chair, Draco still clinging to him, and stumbled the two paces to the couch next to the chair he had been on. Divesting Draco of his pants, and removing his own, he settled against Draco's sleek skin and moaned at the contact.

"Severus, please," Draco moaned as he arched into Severus's touch. "I haven't…It's been too long. I just need…"

Severus dropped to the floor and took Draco into his mouth, which caused Draco's mind to lose all cohesive thought. His eyes slid closed and his back arched, pushing his hips towards that contact. Then Severus shifted, and Draco was falling, a high keening noise falling from his lips and filling his ears.

Severus licked his lips as he crawled up the now limp body in front of him. "Did that help take the edge off?" he asked, amused.

Draco would have glowered at him, but he was far too comfortable for that. "Mmm. Very nice."

"Good." Snape's mouth lowered to his neck, and Draco sighed with renewed interest as the lips brushed his pulse-point. Then the mouth was at his ear. "Ready for more?" that smoky voice asked.

Draco pulled away from him, and silver eyes met black. "Always," he said, his lips curved in a sated smile. It was more than a simple answer, and it was all the response Severus needed. His return smile told Draco that.

_Finis_


End file.
